Battle of Igorus
The Battle of Igorus commonly referred to as either The Raid on Igorus City, or The Failed Assassination at Igorus ''Prior to the Events Engagement 'Shadow Ocean enters the Real World' 'Ambush in the Dockyards' 'Covering the Ground forces' 'Oceanic Navy spawns in the Harbor' 'United States Military Counterattack' 'Shadow Ocean occupies Igorus City' 'Entering the Suburbs' 'Hunt for Mercer4900' 'Destroying Mercer4900's home' 'United States Military Retaliates' 'Holding the Suburbs' 'US Navy Arrives' 'Battle of the Cartora Harbor' 'Shadow Ocean Dissolves back into Xbox Live' Aftermath Legacy Trivia *''The Assault on Igorus was a playable mission from the Shadow Ocean Campaign set in the alternate history telling the story on the events that would have happened if Shadow Ocean had won the Clan Crisis, and the White Sky Riders never made it to Sandbox... *''Due to being a mission from the planned video game Virtual Conflict: Network Warfare, the Battle of Igorus never existed in the canon universe, due to this mission being a part of an alternate history...'' *''The Battle of Igorus would have been the first historical engagement in the history of warfare, in not only Xbox Live, and the history of gaming, but also in the history of warfare itself...'' **''Had this event would have actually occured in the canon universe, Shadow Ocean would have made history as the first clan to ever create a software that allows Video game based avatars to enter the real world...'' *''During the engagement, Shadow Ocean was known to posses Ground attack forces, and its Oceanic Navy...'' *''It was hinted that some one in Shadow Ocean mentioned about the Real World assault, which explained why Mercer4900, was able to escape the city prior to Shadow Ocean's arrival, it is presumed that the United States Military was warned by Mercer about the events of the upcoming attack which could explain the United States military being present at the time, however this could also be a coincidence as in reality no one would ever believe that a video game clan military would never come into the real world, as it would have been impossible to do...'' **''Apart from this, it was never determined on why the United States military was inside Igorus City, although it could have been possible that Mercer was able to convince them that Shadow Ocean was able to find away to enter the Real world, though this was never confirmed...'' *''In the Mission called "Enter Reality" The Player takes part in this engagement by controlling Hammer Head Gunships, where his job is mostly known to cover the Ground forces and the Navy in the harbor, the player does not control any ground vehicles in this mission...'' *''Though they possessed 26th century, Equipment, the United States Military was able to still cause severe damage to the Shadow Ocean ground forces, it was never confirmed how they were able to do this late in the engagement, although it is possible that the United States Military may have found out how to destroy Halo based vehicles, although it could also be possible that some of the members of the United States armed forces, might have played Halo in the past and knew from experience how to destroy Wraiths, promoting that some soldiers also might have taken part in the Clan Crisis as well, and also might have had experience with destroying Shadow Ocean tanks as well...'' *''Had this would have been apart of the Canon Universe, this would have been the first and only time in the history of Xbox Live warfare, that the United States government and Armed forces would get involved...'' *''It was stated that Shadow Ocean had a 30 minute Window which meant that they had 30 minutes to enter the real world and eliminate Mercer4900 before the software wore off and the attacking force was dissolved back into the Halo 3 video game Serves on Xbox Live...'' **''This is backed up by the timer where the Player has 30 minutes to destroy the Mercer Household otherwise the mission would end in failure...'' *''This would have been one of the main missions where the player gets to control RagingSun6989, as he is a playable character at the beginning of the mission...'' Category:2018 Category:First Oceanic Baniard War Era Category:First Oceanic Baniard War Category:First Oceanic Baniard War Engagements Category:Post Clan Crisis Era